I've warned her before
by DEMSDEMSDEMS
Summary: I just can't believe what Spencer Hastings had done to get her own team winning in Rosewood's Choir Tournament. She knew she was wrong, and I just couldn't believe she dared to do all of those things in one day. Should I tell you more? - A
1. Favoured girl

Spencer tied her ribbon carefully on her ponytail. Today is the day she had been waiting for 3 months. 3 freaking months. It seems like it was only yesterday that Mrs. Fisher picked her for the lead role for the Rosewood's Obligated Choir. She knew that it was a cheesy name, because they had been rehearsing for months and Mrs. Fisher kept calling her 'Obligated leader'. Of course she know what Obligated means. She's not _Inarticulate_ for her SAT test for god sakes.

"Lead singer, huh?" Melissa appeared from her front door. Spencer had been predicting that Melissa would do that soon, and she had figured something out in her mind to mock her sister, without _hurting _her for not getting the lead role a couple years ago. "Well, Mrs. Fisher made a really great decision." She shrugged. Without looking towards Melissa's eyes, she could sense that her sister just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Spence. I'm _voiceless_." She smirked. From the mirror, Spencer could steal a glance or two from the door's view. Her sister was wearing her favorite white shirt, that she called it worthy piece, just because she got it free from Versace, and a casual high wasted black skirt that Spencer had seen before on Noel Kahn's party.

"I see you're dressed." Spencer took the comb to brush her sleek ponytail. She did it carefully because she wanted everything to be perfect. Like her knee length Maroon dress she had ordered for all of the Rosewood's Obligated girls, with strapless dress for her own. Melissa smiled from the door. _That smile._ Spencer knew what that smile was. It was the smile that Melissa had used when she had figured that Drew is going to dump her, and it was that smile when she figured that Melissa had known that all along.

_Oh shoot._

"Melissa!" Spencer turned her body 180 degrees. She knew it was all too late now. She spotted a rectangular blue card that Melissa had held on her hand. _She's one of the judge._

"Oh, why?" she tried not to laugh "I'm your judge."

_And I'm going to threw you off a cliff._ Spencer gulped.

(*)(*)(*)

The rain was pouring down on Rosewood High Theatre Hall. It was actually an abandoned old opera building, but Rosewood had claimed it and turned it into a sophisticated yet rhapsodic building. Rumors had it, that the previous Theatre club president was affiliated with the Mayor of Rosewood, so they could easily claimed it for their own.

Spencer Hastings walked carefully through her matching heels that she and the rest of the Choir students had agreed on. She stared down at her heels, trying not to get it wet or she would ruin any moments on her lead solo performance later on. Spencer took a deep gracious breath. Her sister had ruined her moment earlier, by becoming a judge on the show. But, she thought that Melissa couldn't be the only judge. There are 4 other judges and they would judge fairly enough, that Spencer could sense the winning on her bare tongue.

"Spencer!"

Spencer swapped her view from her boring noisy heels to the girl that was calling her from the front door of the Hall. She was wearing a stunning maxi black dress, with blue and turquoise sequins all over the dress, with laces sleeves covered her tanned skin. _Aria._

"Favoured girl." Aria murmured.

Spencer made a little smile on the corner of her lips. She had been through a rough moments earlier. Isn't it funny, that a little silly thing could break the whole so-you-thought-perfect-supposed-to-be day?

Spencer spotted a rectangular card on Aria's bare hand. It was similar to the one that her sister had. Had to ruined her day. But it was different.

"So, who's the guy?" Spencer stared at the card. She knew from Ian that the selected boys from Rosewood received an invitation card, but in one condition; they have to choose a girl as their date to visit the Rosewood's so called Friendly Choir Tournament. Aria traced Spencer's gaze and found the card. She smiled a little, and Spencer could spot red marks on her cheeks.

"You figured it, Spence" Aria looked up to Spencer's eyes. She bit her bottom lips and she shook her head a little. From distance, Spencer could heard Michelle by The Beatles was played from inside. _Every second counts _and Aria had wasted minutes on playing Guess-Who with Spencer.

"Aria" Spencer stared at her own Guess sparkling mini watch she had worn earlier. It was a gift from her uncle in French for her 15th birthday. "I need to go. Rehearse time." She smirked.

Aria _mouthed Oh, Rehearse_ quietly. She raised both of her thick eyebrows as Spencer walked towards the spinning doors of the Hall. She walked quickly to the rehearsal room. She had been here twice for rehearsals. So she had known where's whats and stuffs. The front hall was really pretty, covered with yellow dimmed Swarovski chandelier all over the room. And now, the room was filled with people she had barely known.

She pushed the door and went through it quickly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fisher – I" Spencer gasped. Yesterday, the room was filled with Rosewood Obligated members, with spray cans and lipstick all over the floor. But now, it was filled with some random boys and girls she had never seen before in her life.

Spencer took a deep breath, she began to think_ Okay, Spencer Hastings just entered the wrong room. But it's okay_ she released her breath, and took deep one again _Everyone made mistakes, except – Spencer Hastings. _

She turned her body quickly, and she tried to push the door. She could even hear the silence all over the room, and eyes aimed at her. _Is this what it supposed to feel like up on the stage?_ She gulped.

"Hey! Hey!" A man grabbed her arm, tried to stop her.

Spencer was stoned. She couldn't move at all. She had faced a terrible mood break down earlier, she found out that her _good friend_ was taken over to the tournament while she got none – or too busy, and now she entered some random room where she supposed to be rehearsing for her solo in her own belonged obligated choir.

Spencer dared herself to turn her body to the man's direction. She had prepared some speech of apologize on her own head, which almost exploded.

"I must've entered the wrong room." Spencer said quickly it almost sounded like a failed British impressions. "No, no. It's okay." The man dragged Spencer to the center of the room. It was empty, as she remembered. But now it was jam-packed with red cushions, and the curtains were closed. The man held her hand tightly _plus_ she was still stoned so it was almost impossible to run from there as soon as possible and met Mrs. Fisher quickly to rehearse their 'You've Got a Friend In Me' intro.

Her left sides could sense that the students were watching her like a _prey._ And they were all hungry hawks in the middle of empty dessert. She dared to all of the things that she had put through on her life, her SAT test, her Vice President position in Rosewood high, her stolen kiss from Ian when she knew that her sister loved him through her entire soul, and she did. She gazed through the students with their chunky matching outfits. And right on that second Spencer felt for the first time in her life she was overdressed in Rosewood.

"Guys!" The man with the curls clapped his hands at once. "I know we had something to deal with earlier." He looked down at the wooden floor as he was attending a cemetery. Spencer eyed the students in front of her, and for the world's sakes. They were the people, the _competitor_, that Rosewood Obligated against with.

"Puck had some private urinal problems earlier." Spencer jerked a little from the man. "And he had to miss the competition. But that's okay!" the man turned to Spencer. "We got our substitute, already!" he clapped.

_ Shoot. _

Spencer wanted to yell. She run her minds quickly to find some any possible explanation for this. It had to be better than the one she used when her sister found out that she was making out with her sister's fiancé. But, _Oh. _

Spencer created a huge warm welcome-type-of-smile on her red cherry lips.

"So, um" The man flipped the papers he had been holding. "They didn't tell me your name."

Spencer shocked a little, she hadn't been preparing for this.

"Um, Ali" she couldn't believe she just said _that_ name. "Alicia Peterson." She lied.

"Alicia!" he yelled. "Think we need to give her a warm welcome."

All of the students in front of her, mouthed 'Welcome Alicia' in same tone. She almost felt bad for lying because she had never thought that the team would've been _this worse._

"But, she had been practicing our song right?" A petite girl raised her hand. "That would be very uncomfortable for me, and the rest of the team if she hadn't." She aimed her dark eyes to Spencer's.

"What song?" Spencer asked, _curious._ "I mean, I'm a fast learner." She tried once again.

"We're doing Pretty Young Thing _plus_ Blame It On The Alcohol to add a sense of youth on it" The girl stood up and folded her hands. _Note that down, Spencer. _"Right, those are pleasantly selective choices." Spencer coughed. "Perhaps, you guys could performed it in here? So I could learn some of the moves, if you had some." She continued.

The girl aimed her _I can't believe you_ look. But the man with the curls laughed as if Spencer were doing a stand-up jokes.

"I think that is a really good idea, Alicia!" he cried. "Okay, guys! Form your positions and we're doing it in 5.. 4..3.."

_2.._

_1.._

_Perfect, Spencer. _


	2. Because of my dress?

**A.N: Best seen on ½ story width! **

Spencer tiptoed all over the halls on the Rosewood Theatre Hall quickly. She had passed some of the big room's doors, and she had asked to the front door's man earlier that Rosewood Obligated Choir room was supposed to be on the end of the hall. Her heart was racing from what she had done earlier.

She had spied on her team's competitor and now she knew everything. She knew their moves, she knew their songs, she knew every little things about them because she's Spencer Hastings. A little spy from Rosewood.

She knew her moves were wrong. But then, right before she tried out from the Solo Role, she had read all the informations and the rules about the competition, and not once she had found a sentence about _'Not to spy on other team, because you entered the wrong room and a curly man thought you were one of them'._

She felt the new Spencer. Finally, she could prove to all of the people in Rosewood that she's worth it. She could prove that she had managed the greatest choir team ever formed in Rosewood, and she could finally kick her sister's ass.

From distance, she could spot the oak big door where her teammates supposed to be rehearsing and she could spot a red-haired woman was standing in front of the door.

"Spencer Hastings, dear oh dear!" Mrs. Fisher cried from distance.

Spencer smirked to Mrs. Fisher as she reached her. She knew that Mrs. Fisher was all fine with all of the dirty little things or rule breaking to reach her teammates to victory. She had known it all along with the first call-up with Mrs. Fisher, and she had put on her own words: "Do what you girls have to take, we shall get our victory no matter what".

(*)(*)(*)

"And, how could you get out?" Mrs. Fisher interrogate her. As her teammates practiced to 'Thriller' and 'Club Can't Handle Me' to be against their songs selections.  
>"The Puck guy suddenly appeared." Spencer recap. She couldn't even look at the boy, with hands all over his stomach by saying <em>"I just got back from the doctor, and man she treated me real good."<em>

Spencer shuddered a little as Mrs. Fisher eyed her more carefully.

"And, they offered me to stay." She bit her bottom lip. "But, I told them no. So, I bolted off." She smiled as if Mrs. Fisher would give her an ice cream after her good deeds.

"And? What about Alicia Peterson?" Mrs. Fisher continued.

Spencer took a deep breath "I gotta kept acting one. Until we performed, at least." She released them. "After all, we're performing before their team." She terrified.

Mrs. Fisher eyed her still. She strengthens her arms and continued. "I made the right decision of putting you in charge of Obligated Leader, Spencer."

Spencer smiled fondly. She had never felt anything like this on her life before.

She had tempted before to copy the essay on Melissa's Macbook before, and that day when she and Ali decided to skinny dip on Ali's swimming pool on New Year's eve.

For a second, she thought what Ali might've been doing here if she was still alive. Probably she had taken over Spencer's solo lead, or she had taken some random British guy for her date to the Tournament.

"One more time!" Mrs. Fisher yelled to the girls when they're forced with the changes of the song selection. "Thriller! Thriller!" Mrs. Fisher taught them the walking moves. "Not, Thriller! Thriller!" She performed a similar one, that Spencer could not tell the differences.

She walked out from the room quietly. Even though Mrs. Fisher let her to find some 'private' time for her own, she felt guilty every time she skipped a rehearse.

She bolted to the main balcony, and grabbed a single cigarette from her clutch. A few minutes later, she took the other one.

"Oh, I didn't know someone's here."

Spencer shocked a little, she threw the rest of her cigarette to the huge backyard the Theatre Hall has. And she jerked a little to see the source from the voice.

"You." Spencer trembled. She thought that voice came from her parents, or even worse, _her sister_. Nobody in this world knew about her little secret, probably Wren does, and Ali also _A._

"Well, if you know. I'm okay with smokers." The guy brushed the back of his neck. "My dad used to be one, he even offered me but - " He eyed the backyard where Spencer had thrown her favorite things in this world. "Nope. I don't want to." He smirked.

Spencer minds were gazing. She remembered him from one of the man lead vocals from the team she had spied on.

"Evans.." she called him cautionary. "Isn't it?"

Spencer spied them earlier, and she remember the nosy girl who had challenged her earlier called him Evans.

"Actually, you _should_ call me Sam." He answered with a light chuckle.

Spencer mouthed _Oh._ She flashed Sam a smile, and went to look down where her cigarette had landed. She had these thoughts where Melissa appeared and found her a pack of cigarettes.

"How was your team, Sam?" She toned at the name. Sam rolled his eyes and began to laugh a little. " told us to get 5 minutes break." He mentioned the man with curls' name. He took some deep air to his lungs "And, what are you going to do? You should've stayed with us." He said. "We need some more people, because I heard the Rosewood's number 1 choir had tons of girls"

_Actually, it's 35 girls. _

Spencer nodded. She stared at the backyard once more, and a janitor began to sweep the platform where her cigarettes had landed. She felt relieved.

"Anyway, Alicia." He asked. "Do you live here or something? Seems like you're one of the Rosewood's typical girl type." He eyed on Spencer's dress.

"Because of my dress?" Spencer tried to laugh. But she failed. Sam received it though, he laughed along. "Pretty much. Me and the gang came from Ohio, and we're pretty much casual." He gestured his hands to his outfit. He wore a V-neck white shirt, with jeans. Ripped one.

Spencer gazed through the ripped jeans he wore. Does the judges even allowed that? Or It's Ohio's tradition? No. Spencer thought. She had read about Ohio before and none of that mentioned about ripped jeans as casualty.

Sam looked down to see his ripped jeans, and he released his breath. "Got this on the bus. The door was on the loose."

_Bus? _Spencer thought.

"I felt such a dick." He smirked. "I had read the invitation and to dress _fancy_." Sam toned at the words.

The sun began to shine. Spencer could look at Sam's shadow on the balcony and the rain had completely gone.

"Even, wanted to lend me his pants earlier." He seemed embarassed. "But, it won't fit me anyway." He glanced towards Spencer.

Spencer saw the gardener had swept away her evidences, and she glanced back towards Sam.

"Follow me." She told Sam.

(*)(*)(*)

A couple months ago, Spencer joined the Theatre play and she received the lead role, as usual. But that could never beat her sister who had gotten _three_ different roles on the same play.

She pushed a single door written 'COSTUMES' in bold font in front of it, and revealed Sam a tremendous closet full with outfits. Sam _wowed_ a little. Spencer sure knows he had never seen something like Rosewood's Theatre closet in his life before.

Even though, Spencer knew that Rosewood's Theatre closet was the best closet she had entered. Probably if she had visited Madonna's house someday, she'll doubted it was.

It was a squared wooden room with racks of outfits, and stairs to reach the second floor. There were glass cases to show some beautiful dresses and outfits. It has been rumored that it has secret lift to reach a secluded third floor.

"Pick any outfit you liked." Spencer offered.

Sam turned his body to Spencer's and mouthed _for real?_ And Spencer nodded gracefully. She folded her hands as she took a view on the closet. That moment, she spotted her 'Pride and Prejudice' outfit on the special glass case. She still remembered how uncomfortable it was, and she had to tailored it by herself to her size. She even could see the stitches she had made because her cigarette fell into one of the pleated on the dress.

"So, do you get permission to get into this place?" Sam yelled from the second floor. Spencer was quite shocked to find Sam had made his way through the second floor.

"Well, I joined Theatre Club." She shouted. "Actually, I'm going to be the president of the club soon." She said proudly and she didn't lie. After her stunning role in her previous play. The rest of the members decided that she's going to be the one who run the Theatre Club soon. It was a really pleasant idea, because she would finally made her way to the secluded third floor, she thought.

Sam marched down to the first down to met Spencer. He brought two pair of hideous jeans that Spencer had ever seen in her life. The hideous green one, and the other one was white with sequins.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" Spencer couldn't help it to laugh on Sam's sense of style. "Grease's days are over, Sam"

Sam looked down on his choices; he put those jeans back on the racks. "No, but you did." He looked towards the jeans' racks. "Help me out?" he turned his head to face Spencer's.

Spencer walked over to the Jeans' rack to pull some of the dressers there. She took one of the black jeans out of the dresser that she thought it was the best one and showed it to Sam. "This one looks great on you." She said quietly towards Sam. She peeked from the racks that Sam was locking the Closet's door. She raised her eyebrows on Sam; and for god sakes was walking towards her.

"How do you know it looks good on me?"


	3. Her karmas

Spencer ran back to her rehearsal room. Mrs. Fisher had called her earlier in the middle of her something's something with Sam and now she's running like a crazy person back to her group's room. She pushed the wooden double doors, and closed it behind her. She took some deep breath and noticed a circling crowd of her team mates in the middle of the room. Spencer walked quickly to the commotion, and she spotted one of the members, Anna Turner was tearing up. Mrs. Fisher was right beside her, calming her down.

Spencer knew that she was the leader, and she was the main reason of the member's unity. But running after a crying girl in the middle of a make out session, is a really disappointing moment.

"What happened?" Spencer asked. Her heart was still racing, and her breath was uncontrollable. The rest of the members looked at Spencer. She held both of her hands on her hips, with a total messed up hair; even though she had tied up her ponytail for hours. For only 5 minutes, her ponytail's gone.

"Your zipper, Spence." One of the members, Spencer recalled as Jayme pointed on Spencer's front zipper. She pulled the zipper up quickly. Embarassed, she lied. "I was on the Theatre's closet earlier, I was trying on these costumes." Spencer smiled.

The rest of the members seemed to buy it. They turned their heads back onto Anna, and Mrs. Fisher still caress her shoulder. "Do you remember, who was the person?" Anna couldn't anwer her vocal teacher's simple question. She kept tearing, and she kept shaking her head. Spencer's view turned into something's on Anna's hand. It was a paper, with big red writings on it.

"I couldn't help it anymore! I'm quitting!" Anna walked towards the door with tears all over her face. Mrs. Fisher stood up to ran after her, but she realized it was no use. The other girls started to murmur about Anna's emotional problems, and some of them thought she had used drugs. Meanwhile, Spencer wasn't interested on all of those babblings. She reached down for the paper Anna had held earlier, and she picked it up.

"Some random person asked her to bring it up here. Anna probably thought he was a rapist or perverted or something." Some member informed Spencer. Spencer was too busy noticing the paper instead of the girl's explanation. She didn't ask more, but she did understand though.

She examined the paper. It was torned from a notebook. Another thing that catched Spencer's attention was the writings. It was written carefully yet capitalized letters with Red markers. Spencer eyes were gazing through the writings. She ran her fingers through the letters, and they were rough. _Oh no. _Spencer smelled the writings, and it smelled like cherry. _Her red cherry lipstick._

Spencer aimed her clutch on the room, and grabbed it quickly. She ran her fingers through the little clutch and took out all of the things inside there. Her wallet, her phone, some jewelry, and another things that Spencer had put earlier. But she couldn't find one thing; Her red cherry lipstick. Spencer turned her body backwards, but it was too late. Mrs. Fisher had held the unfolded paper, and faced Spencer as if she was in _really really huge problem_.

"Spencer." Mrs. Fisher finally spoke a word. "Do you know something about this?" She raised the paper so Spencer could read the sentence clearly. Even though she had read it earlier.

_Spencer, I'm glad you finally made it to spy the other group to win the tournament. But hooking up with one of them? I don't think so. KARMA DOES EXISTS - A_

She opened her mouth to said something about it. But she knew it was too late.

"You had promised me not to tell the others about this?" Mrs. Fisher blurted. "Nobody knows! It's only us!" Spencer defended herself. The room soon become quiet. Some of the students started to whisper each other but Spencer didn't care. "Then, who is A?" she asked.

_I don't even know. But if I do, I would kill her soon._

"I don't know." Spencer answered. She looked down on her heels. Never in her life that she had problems with teacher. Especially, Mrs. Fisher. Once you disappoint her, there's no way to get back on her trust. You know what they say. Once you break a mirror, you could replace it back but you could still see the cracks. And now, Mrs. Fisher only looked at Spencer as the cracks.

"I want to argue with you but, Rosewood Obligation members only got 5 minutes to practice left. I don't want to waste time with non-members."

(*)(*)(*)

Spencer sat down at her car. She had cried for hours and she felt like she couldn't cry no more. Her tears are dry, and so her eyes. She hugged her legs tightly, and from her front seat she could see the reflection of her self in the rear window. She's messed up. She had been looking for pack of cigarettes over her clutch, her dashboard and anywhere she could probably look at. But she found none. But indeed she found some Post-notes and some textbooks, reminding her for her Economy test tomorrow. Spencer could almost remember it like it was yesterday. _"Remember class, this test affected 60% of your grades."_ And Spencer hadn't touch her books, or knowing a thing or two about David Ricardo, nor Adam Smith's theories. She looked down to the digital clock her car's dashboard has, and the clock is ticking to 4:45. She's a whole lot more messed up.

There are times like this, when her parents punished her with cold-war for breaking Wren and Melissa apart, or when her parents found that Ali and her had been trying to smoke some cigarettes. But, Ali stood up, and claimed those cigarettes her own. Spencer was speechless, she had never seen someone in her life before, that was brave enough to defend on her... or maybe not.

On last spring, Spencer recap she got an IM, and it was typed with pink bold font on the big white screen Spencer has.

I helped you through your old times, bitch. Now it's time for you to do the same - A.

Spencer was terrified back then. But in the end, A didn't indicate anything about doing something for her. A didn't indicate to show up in Rosewood with bomb placed all over her body, and yelled that she's going to blow up Rosewood, but no.

Spencer put her head back on the seat. She could smell the Apple from her air, yet she had gone to the beauty salon earlier for her weekly hair treatment, but now she thought she might've gone there again to get another one. The view from the parking lot was terrific. She could spot the Rosewood Theatre Hall at glance, with orange sky and big oak trees standing rounding the building. The music started to be played, and she could hear the bass trembled. Some of the people who were standing outside earlier, now they're walking back to the building. _Big girls don't cry, Big girls solve problems._ Soon, Spencer walked out from her car and marched down the building. She got explanations to be done.

"Spencer?" a guy recalled her. Spencer was walking to the main hall and he spotted a tall guy was standing next to the main door. He was wearing a nice tuxedo, but Spencer could barely see his face under the dimmed light. When the show almost started, the light is more dimmed.

"Sean? Sean Ackard?" Spencer called throughout the blurryness. All she could see is the dimmed light. She could almost sensed like she's one of the people living in the medieval times where they used torches and candles for light.

"You sounded surprised?" Spencer could see Sean's white bright smile through the halls. She could almost see a glass of champagne that Sean was holding. So, the waiters now serving free drinks huh?

"You're almost late. In 5 minutes, your group would perform." He took a sip over his drink.

"I care less about that." Spencer moaned. "Aren't you supossed to take a date?" She raised her eyebrows. "I heard you're one of the selected boys in Rosewood who received special invitation?"

Sean laughed over his drink. The glass bobbled a little, Spencer could almost felt like it's going to fall down. "I thought you had seen her?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes through the huge room. But she could barely see anything.

"Don't play dumb with me, Spencer." He chuckled. "I heard you got the highest score in SAT but you couldn't figure out my date?"

Spencer shook her head. Hearing Sean blurted SAT, she began to remem

ber about her postponed studying Economy test. But she don't wanna think about it at times like this. She don't wanna be too stressed out.

"Sean! The show's starting!" A girl appeared from the huge door. She showed a little bit of her tilted head, and her gorgeous silky hair is flowing through her movements. Sean turned his head to see the girl, he smiled fondly. "I need to go, you're performing or what?"

Spencer couldn't anwer Sean's question. Once again, she was stoned like a crazy person staring with both aimed eyes at the girl. Sean began to walked slowly towards the girl's direction, and soon he entered the room where the show supossed to be placed. The door's man closed it quietly.

_Aria._ Spencer thought. Aria was Sean Ackard's date. How could she? All for that matters in this world. The four girls knew that Sean's still dating Hanna Marin. Yesterday, Spencer spotted Hanna and Sean were hugging each other in front of Rosewood's fountain, and at that time Emily tripped herself on a slight tree roots, and they noticed that Spencer and Emily had been peeking at them.

Spencer had idea flashing through her mind. She soon walked quickly to the back stage, where the group supossed to be standing before the curtains went up, and Spencer should've been standing in front of them. Fortunately, she carried her member id for the whole day, so the bouncer let her in easily. She marched her way down the white cold corridors, and spot a gigantic black metallic stairs up above to the stage. She soon followed her senses and she did find the backstage. The room was even darker than the main hall, she found herself dizzy and almost tripped by the equipments they provided. But she made it to the center of the backstage and she was hoping to find her team mates all the way through the room, filling every blank spot left and preparing their You've Got a Friend In Me intro.

But Spencer Hastings once again wrong. She spotted the tall and athletic body guy, who she supossed to be with earlier, reading his own lyrics at once. He turned his head to see Spencer, and a smile was formed to his lips.

"Spencer!" he walked his way back to Spencer. She was just too dizzy to feel anything. She was too confused. She was a sack of delirous.

"Oh, changing plans. They decided to put us first in the line. Leaving the Rosewood's girls at last."

_Huh?_ Spencer tried to think of something. But one thing she knew on her mind, she had doomed her own team mates and she couldn't even imagine the look on Mrs. Fisher face when she found out the A notes was referring to what is going on now.

"Well, actually I've asked a friend of mine to put us through." He chuckled. "She's a pretty big shot at the Theatre herself." Sam clapped his hands. "You have to meet her."

Spencer looked confusingly at Sam's direction. She could hear the MC is doing sort of opening speeches, and they called Mr. Kahn to do a word or two speech as the member of parents' council. Sam dragged her towards the other students way. She could spot the petite girl was arguing something with what was the curly man named? And also she found Puck, and surprisingly - she jerked away automatically. Was urinal problems contagious?

"Spencer. Meet the girl who saved our life." Sam laughed. He put a stop in front of a girl. And she quickly turned her head. "Mona Vanderwaal." Spencer said the same at her head.

Mona was the girl that Spencer, Ali, Emily, ArIa and Hanna outcasted back in the summer of 7th grade. She was the girl with Yoyos, and bicycle forcing the girls to watch the latest episode of Fear Factor with her. Mona was the girl who amazingly turned into the popular crowd in high school, and she encountered her relationship with Hanna Marin, to gain her access through the popular life. She was also one of the lead role on Pride and Prejudice, but Spencer thought it was all because of her Dad's acquintance with the school. He had donated several big bucks to the school, and it sticked to all of the Rosewood High students' minds.

Mona was surprised earlier to see Spencer. Then, she twitched her eyebrows and mouthed _Oh._

"Sam Evans. I'm sure I've known her." Mona blurted out. "For life."

_No, no, no. Mona please._

Sam was raising both of her eyebrows in one line. He was confused by Mona's statement. From the backstage they could hear that Mr. Kahn's is joking on one of his private jokes along with the applause from the audiences. Spencer could sense that Sean was holding Aria's hands while Hanna is on her early vacation with her Dad and his new family.

"You sure?" Sam asked. "Alicia, do you?"

Mona's eyes widened. She couldn't believe the name that Sam had spoken. She just couldn't believe it.

"2 minutes guys!" A guy recalled Sam.

Sam wasn't paying attention to the guy. His eyes were still aimed at Spencer's.

_Mona, please. Don't ruin my life at this moment._ Spencer cried.

"Alicia? Alica you said?" Mona started to laugh. Spencer knew she hated her laugh now, and for the rest of eternity. It sounded like a choked horse, Emily once said. "Yeah, she's Alicia Peterson. One of our backup singers for our team." Sam started to smile. He's sure what he had said is the absolute truth. Like Adam Smith's theories about Demands, Spencer tried to recap her Economy's memory.

"60 seconds guys!"

"She's not Alicia Peterson for god sakes!" Mona cut. "I've known her for life. She's a student of Rosewood high. Her name is Spencer Hastings."

Sam released his grip of Spencer's arms. She could feel the pain already.

"30 seconds guys!"

"And you know what Sam?" Mona is going to break it all "I heard she got the big lead solo on her Rosewood Obligated Choir. Is it correct, _Spencer_?"

"Bitch." Spencer mouthed. She wasn't sure if Mona heard it. But she hoped she did, clearly.

Sam was trying to laugh. He seemed to be on one of those prank show on TV and was hoping the host would pop out and gave her 100 bucks for surviving an hour with 2 crazy girls confessing their real lives to each other.

"Sorry, Mona. I wouldn't buy it." Sam laughed. For a second, Spencer felt relieved and she tried to smile, joining the plot of the story. She could sense the anger from Mona's body and the fact she was forming a knuckle as if she was ready to hit Spencer in the face.

"Spencer Hastings?" Mrs. Fisher suddenly popped out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?" She raised her tone.

Sam was in pure shock, so is Spencer. And all Spencer could spot is that Evil smirk, Mona had clearly given.

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Fisher looked from bottom to top of Sam's physical appeareances, and soon she noticed the member id Spencer had carried all along to enter the back stage. Mrs. Fisher took it and showed it to the three of them. "I guess I had to distinguish this one." Mrs. Fisher showed the clear look of the card. Written in huge gold letters; Spencer Hastings with Spencer's smiling picture.

"10 seconds guys!"

Sam threw his hands, and tried to walked out from them. He just couldn't believe what he had been through.

"Sam, wait!" Spencer cried. Hoping he would listen to her crazy explanation. Sam faced her, and Spencer could feel her tears were falling down to her cheecks. "Just listen to me." She cried.

Sam's face was expressionles. He stared once more towards Mona and Mrs. Fisher direction, and he loosen Spencer's grip harshly. "I'm done here." He stated.

"Sam! Please!" Spencer shouted, but not at once Sam looked back at her. Until she could see clearly the curtains been up. And spotlights shined upon Sam's and his team members' faces. Singing the intro of Pretty Young Thing.

Spencer looked back at Mona and Mrs. Fisher, while Mona is talking with her.

"Yeah, and she - " Mona pointed at Spencer. "Told me to get his team up on the first line. And Rosewood at last."

Mrs. Fisher's expression turned angrier than before. Spencer had never seen her angry like that before. Spencer tried to reach them back, but Mrs. Fisher was halfway leaving the backstage.

Spencer stared at Mona's direction. She was still standing there with her mini D&G black dress. A real copy of Hanna Marin. It is possible for Spencer to shoved her to fell from the backstage recurring to Spencer's Taekwondo classes she had been on since she was 7. But she only smiled to Mona, and she walked out from the backstage in different direction with Mrs. Fisher.

She knew she needed something now and she knew those are her cigarettes. She knew the Hall gave to each group a gift basket, and since her favorite brand is one of the huge sponsor. She just knew that she'll find them laying on one of the gift baskets and she was correct.

She pushed the single white door written ROC up upon a gold star on it. And locked herself in the empty room. She found herself standing in an empty dressing room, with several mirrors and stools inside of it. She also found a mini bar, and some bags and purses the girls' had. She spotted the gift basket easily, and noticed a pack or two of her guilty pleasures.

She sat down on one of the dressing table, with huge mirror and several light bulbs upon it. Really cliche with the 1970s movie theme the building has. She soon began to took the second cigarette when she spotted her red cherry lipstick on the table, half used.

Her lipstick traced her view to the mirror in front of her that she hadn't notice that clearly, and she spotted a sentence, 6 words, and a single terrifying letter.

_I told you before! Karma exists! - A_


End file.
